:: La crueldad del tiempo :: ::
by pansymalfoy0
Summary: Historia que se desarrolla después de los acontecimientos de el misterio del príncipe. Narra las diferentes situaciones de Harry, Draco entre otros. luego de la muerte de Dumbledore
1. Capítulo IEl sufrimiento de un fugitivo

**Capítulo I . El sufrimiento de un fugitivo**

Oscura y fría, así era esa noche.

Dentro de una de las casas de la calle de la Hilandera estaban dos siluetas en una de las habitaciones.

La primera estaba de pie, mirando hacía afuera por una ventana cubierta de polvo; la otra estaba sentada en un pequeño banquito , se estaba cubriendo el rostro con las manos y no dejaba de tirar levemente de sus cabellos platinados.

-¡Basta ya¡Tu nerviosismo no ayudará en nada!

-¿Cree que es muy sencillo¡Fallarle... eso fue lo que hice : le fallé!

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces - dijo Snape dando la vuelta para ver al chico que estaba sentado frente a él - Él esperaba que lo hiciera yo, de cualquier manera... pero creyó más conveniente.

-Arriesgarme ¿no¡Que maten a Draco Malfoy! - dijo perdiendo el control

- Él esperaba que pasara esto, quería encontrar una razón... para matarme...para matar a mi familia... o incluso.

-¡él no te hará nada! No va a perder así sus seguidores, no así... no ahora... y respecto a la señorita Parkinson... no creo que pueda saber de ella, no lo hará si no se lo dices.

-¿Y que pasaría si...¿Qué pasaría si me da a beber poción de la verdad?

-¡Por todos los cielos, Draco! El Señor Tenebroso tiene ocupaciones más importantes, tiene problemas más urgentes que resolver que averiguar si un muchacho de diecisiete años tiene novia!

-No olvide esto - dijo Draco tirando de su túnica y desabotonando un botón de la manga de su camisa, dejando al descubierto la figura de una calavera con lengua de serpiente que se movía ligeramente en aquel brazo pálido - Usted lo conoce... sería capaz... es capaz si alguien falla y yo lo hice

- Castigar a sus mortífagos no es su preocupación principal

- Lo hizo con mi padre...

- Y sigue con vida, así que deja de pensar en eso y mejor dedica tiempo a meditar en que vamos a hacer ahora

- Pero.

- No voy a seguir hablando del tema, seguramente ... va a hallar la manera en que compenses lo que has hecho y espero - dijo acercandose desafiante al muchacho - Que ahora si lo puedas hacer por ti mismo

-Si señor

-Ahora puedes levantarte y quitar esa cara de terror, iremos más tarde a tu casa para

-Pero, eso es muy riesgoso ¿no cree?

-Hable con tu madre - dijo Snape en tono desesperado - Sé lo que hago, no me arriesgaría a ir a un lugar que esté lleno de aurores. Yo tampoco quiero que me encuentren, porque si no lo recuerdas yo fui quien lo asesinó. Deja de temblar así y vete, anda.

Así Draco se levantó del banquito y cruzo la puerta, dejando a Snape en la habitación que estaba fría y poco iluminada con la tenue luz de una vela que yacía en el rincón más alejado.


	2. Capítulo II Reencuentros y despedidas

**Capítulo 2 - Reencuentros y despedidas**

-Bien creo que es hora de irme - dijo Harry cerrando el último baúl

-¡Al fin! - dijo tío Vernon con un respingo

-Sé perfectamente que mi partida les produce gran felicidad y creanme que a mi también.

-Como si tuvieras queja - dijo tía Petunia que no había dicho nada

- Te hemos tratado muy bien estos años, alimentado, dado un techo donde dormir

-Si, lo agradezco (por llamarlo de alguna manera) y también claro... les agradezco los regaños, los gritos, los malos tratos. Aunque debo admitir que también me divertí mucho como cuando... - Harry dirigió una mirada a su primo Dudley - te hubieses visto mejor así

Tío Vernon se levantó

-No es necesario, ya me iba de cualquier manera.

Harry cogió sus cosas y en ese preciso instante, desde la ventana se apareció algo que Harry no esperaba : el Ford Anglia que anteriormente lo había llevado a Hogwarts a él y a Ron en el segundo curso.

-Bien... pues... adiós - dijo Harry mirando a los tres Dursley's que miraban el auto con sorpresa y temor.

El señor Weasley saludó a Harry al igual que Ron, Ginny y la señora Weasley.

-¿listo, Harry? -Si

Harry subió al auto, aún sorprendido de que al fin se había ido del Número 4 de Privet Drive con un simple adiós. La idea le parecía un tanto fantástica , pero muy agradable a la vez.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Harry! - sáludó una voz desde el jardín de la Madriguera, era Hermione que esperaba al lado de Charlie, Bill (que lucía con una mejor apariencia desde la última ocasión en que Harry lo vio), Fleur y para su sorpresa estaban también Gabrielle y al parecer la madre y el padre de Fleur.

-¡Hola! - saludó Harry

-¡Oh, lo he olvidado! - dijo la señora Weasley - Harry, querido. Quiero que conozcas a los padres de Fleur.

-Bonjour monsieur. Je suis Madame Louise - dijo una mujer alta y rubia, tenía el cabello corto y los ojos azules que había visto iguales a los de su hija. Entonces recordó que la abuela de Fleur era una veela

- Salut! et je suis Werner - El padre de Fleur era alto, tenía la cara alargada, al igual que su esposa y sus dos hijas tenía los ojos azules, pero su cabello no era rubio sino un castaño claro.

-Harry Potter - dijo el chico estrechando la mano a ambos

-Bueno, ya que se conocen - dijo la señora Weasley - será mejor que pasemos a la casa

Después de la cena Harry se fue a su habitación que compartía con Ron seguido de sus amigos.

-¿Y cómo estás? - dijo Hermione

-Estoy bien, eso creo.

-¿Has estado pensando, ya sabes en los Horrocruxes?

-Un poco - dijo Harry lanzando una leve mirada a Ginny - No es algo en lo que uno desea pensar a menudo, pero he intentado decifrar que es lo que son - dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada de reprobación de su amiga.

- Menos mal - dijo Hermione - Ahora más que nunca debes de hacerlo, todo el mundo mágico depende de ti, Harry. Eres nuestra salvación.

-¿Han sabido algo de Snape o de Malfoy? - dijo Harry apretando el puño

-No ha habido ninguna noticia - dijo Ron - Pareciera que se los hubiese comido la tierra

-No me extraña - dijo Harry - Los dos son unos cobardes. Ya me encargaré de.

-No lo harás - dijo Ginny

- Ellos no valen la pena, Harry

-Ginny tiene razón. Harry, tienes que preocuparte por Voldemort. Ya tendrás tiempo de ocuparte de ellos, si no es que lo hace el Ministerio

-¡Hermione¿Es que no lo entienden? - dijo molesto - ¡Quiero encargarme de ellos en persona¡Quiero hacerlo yo, no que lo haga el ministerio! Esa noche... no pude hacer nada, pero ahora...


End file.
